What Sarcasm Can Lead To
by TheForgottenLedger
Summary: Emma makes a sarcastic comment that Regina takes seriously. Somehow they end up on a sort-of date. Swanqueen.


**What Sarcasm Can Lead To**

Emma Swan wasn't having a very pleasant day. She had woken up late, skipped breakfast so she could get to the station as soon as possible and had been chewed out by the mayor all before 8:30. It was now 11:56 and Emma was miserable. Mrs. Anderson had called her about her precious roses for the fifth time in three days. So Emma had rushed over to pick the stray cat that was laying in the old hag's flower bed. Regina had called again, nagging about paperwork. Again.

Emma had wanted to tell her so badly to shove but somehow found the will to politely inform the woman that she was in the office and was in fact working on the damned paperwork. Her stomach growled and she grimaced. A small break couldn't hurt, right? She stood and stretched, feeling some of the tension evaporate. Just gonna go to Granny's for lunch. She had made it no more than two blocks before she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" She answered without looking at the name. Immediately she regretted it.

"Miss Swan, why did I just see you out of the office and not in it, doing paperwork that is long overdue?"

"Jesus, Regina. It's lunchtime. I'm going to get something to eat. You're welcome to join me if you'd like." Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"Alright." Regina said simply.

"Wai-What?"

"I will join you for lunch. Granny's, yes?"

Emma, too shocked to really reply, nodded. Realizing she hadn't said anything she stuttered out a quick, "Yeah."

"Excellent." Regina practically purred into the phone. "I'll see you there."

Emma hung up as she pulled up to the diner. What the fuck was that? Regina wanted to have lunch with her? Probably to bitch at her some more about the paperwork issue. Emma nodded to herself. Yeah. That was definitely it.

After a moment, she entered Granny's and smiled at Ruby.

"Hey, Em, the usual?"

"Uh, yeah. But hold off on that, Ruby. Regina is supposed to be meeting me here.

Ruby gave an odd look and Emma shrugged. She heard the little bell above the door ding and turned. Regina stood there in all her magnificence. Her hair had grown so that it brushed against her shoulders when she walked. She no longer wore the dark red lipstick but her lips must have been naturally red. Emma smiled slightly, feeling awkward.

"Miss Swan. You waited for me?"

"Er, yes." She shuffled her weight nervously. "Um do you want to go sit in mine and Henry's booth."

Regina nodded. "Lead the way."

They sat in the booth, both not knowing what to say.

"Hey, guys. What'll you guys have?" Ruby smiled down at the two women.

"The usual, Rubes."

"I'll have a salad, please?" Emma smirked at the typical answer.

"Sure you don't want some fries or a cheeseburger." Regina looked up sharply then, realizing Emma was only teasing, shook her head.

"No, that will be all Ms. Lucas."

Ruby smiled again before going to put their orders in.

"Regina, why did you agree to have lunch with me?" Emma asked abruptly.

Regina startled and looked at her, her brows scrunched in confusion. "I'm… not entirely sure." She confessed, her features relaxing into a soft smile. Emma's breath hitched in her throat. Regina was… stunning. The sunlight peeking through the clouds shone through the window making Regina light up. Her hair, her lips, her eyes. They looked somehow softer with the gentle smile playing on her lips. Emma grinned at her.

"Well, I can't say it's a bad thing." Emma said. "Henry misses you, you know?"

"I'm sure that's not true." Regina glanced down, her lips twisting into a bitter frown.

"He doesn't outright say it. I guess he gets that from me. But you can tell. He says things like 'My mom used to make lasagna' or 'Why don't you cook like my mom?' And you can tell he misses you."

Regina looked up, a vulnerable look in her eyes. "Does-Does he really?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah." Emma reached across the table and set her hand on top of Regina's. Both women startled at the gesture, Regina not expecting it and Emma not knowing where it came from. Once she had, though, she didn't want to remove it. It felt so right.

Ruby appeared then, food in hand. Emma jerked her hand back, scarlet painting her face. Ruby smirked as she sat the food down. "Enjoy." She winked and was gone.

The two women sat in awkward silence for a moment before Regina cleared throat. "Miss Swan, would you like to come over for dinner one night?"

"Uh, sure." Emma replied. "Do you want me to bring the kid?"

"You can if you want, but I was hoping it could be just the two of us." With that said, Regina began eating. Emma smiled and nodded to herself. Then, she began eating also.


End file.
